Comfort in My Incredible Family
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: After a rough nightmare, Dash finds comfort isn't so far away.


Dash laid in a bed inside a tent set up by his family and comrades. He had been badly hurt in a recent battle with a savage illegal hunter in the current location the Incredibles and Wannabes had been sent to. He was asleep and dreaming. He was in a dark space as he looked around and he saw his family, as well as Mirage and Voyd.

"Hey, everyone!" he said as he ran over, happy to see them. However, when he saw their faces, he got scared. They looked angry, so angry you'd think they couldn't get any angrier.

"What's wrong? Mom? Dad? Violet? Aunt Mirage? Aunt Karen?" Dash asked.

"You're what's wrong!" Mirage suddenly yelled, frightening Dash.

"You're just a little twerp who is in the fight for the glory! All you do is risk us getting killed!" Violet shouted.

"Why are you even on this mission with us?! You're only 10 years old! Your sister is 10 times more responsible than your sorry rear-end!" Voyd shouted.

"We should've seen that bringing you would slow us down!" Elastigirl said.

"What even were you trying to do in that fight?!" Mr. Incredible asked.

While this was happening, Dash got more and more sad, tears building in his eyes. The heroes then started to walk away, "Guys! Wait! Please!" Dash shouted, starting to cry only to discover he couldn't move his legs. He screamed in fear.

Dash then shot awake with a loud scream. He was sweating and had tears flowing. Suddenly, he heard what sounded running footsteps. He looked and saw Mr. Incredible.

"Dash, are you okay?!" he asked.

"No. I had a nightmare." Dash said, still crying as the rest of his family came in after Mr. Incredible.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Voyd asked.

"I had a nightmare. You guys were all angry at me and said I was just a burden to you and slowing you down. You then walked away from me and I tried to go after you, but couldn't move my feet." Dash said before he started sobbing. Everyone looked sympathetic as they walked over.

"Honey, we don't think you're a burden or slowing us down." Elastigirl said.

"But, Violet said I was just in it for the glory." Dash said.

"Hey, listen, even if you are, you still take the fight seriously. That's what makes you cool to me, little bro." Violet said with a smile.

"Dad asked what was I even doing during that battle."

"Hey, son, don't be so hard on yourself. You were trying hard to beat that hunter. I'm proud of you, son." Mr. Incredible said with a smile.

"But, Aunt Mirage and Aunt Karen said I was irresponsible and what was wrong." Dash said, really upset now.

"Dash, we don't think you're irresponsible." Voyd said.

"And you're nothing wrong with this team, either." Aunt Incredible said.

"Listen to us, Dash. Don't let some crazy nightmare get you down. Whatever we say to you in those nightmares, we would never really think them in real life. You did your best to beat that hunter by trying to work with us as a team. You just happened to be a victim of circumstance when he decided to attack you like he did." Mr. Incredible said.

"You sure as heck haven't slowed us down, either. In fact, I'm confident that the next time we fight the hunter, you'll get your payback. You're stronger than you realize, and like I said to Violet, you have more power than you realize. Don't think, and don't worry. When the time comes, you'll know what to do. It's in your blood." Elastigirl said.

"There is no problem in fighting for the glory. To be honest, most of us like it, too. The cheering crowds, the grateful police, the smiling children. It's all right to enjoy it, so long as you don't let it go to your head." Violet said.

"You may be reckless and impulsive, but you're way far from irresponsible. If you were irresponsible, you wouldn't care about one of us getting injured or getting us out of danger and making sure we were all right. You make all of those a top priority. You put your family before yourself, and that's what makes you the most responsible person that you can be." Voyd said.

"Dash, you're nothing wrong with any of us. You're our little Speed Demon and we love you. You're one of the coolest kids we've ever known. No lousy bad dream should ever tell you otherwise. We promise you this, we'll never abandon you or leave you to fend for yourself. We'll always be with you every step of the way, and nothing will ever keep us from it." Aunt Incredible said.

Dash looked at them all before he smiled and started to cry tears of joy. His family smiled before Violet, Elastigirl, Voyd, and Aunt Incredible walked over and group hugged him. He sobbed happily while the four girls hugged him with comforting smiles. Mr. Incredible smiled as he walked over and patted his son's shoulder. Elastigirl, Mirage, and Voyd then each kissed Dash's forehead, finally getting him to calm down. Everyone smiled as Elastigirl laid Dash down and tucked him in.

They started to head back out before they heard Dash say, "Wait."

They turned around and Dash asked, "Will you guys stay with me? I'm scared."

Everyone else smiled before they each sat near Dash, making him smile before he finally went to sleep.

Dash snoozed for a while before he awoke and saw the rest of his family had fallen asleep on desks or in chairs. He smiled before he went back to sleep. For the rest of the night, he had no nightmares, but instead, a peaceful sleep, knowing he had found comfort in his Incredible Family.


End file.
